


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by CinnamonLily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, you can pretty much add everyone in their circle of friends and pack to that list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a joke. Because who ever came up with all these stupid viral proposal videos anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zigazig Ah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946781) by [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek). 



 

 

There were more mornings with the scent of delicious baked goods now than without. Not that Stiles complained. Waking up next to Derek had to be the best thing ever. Even when their friends started to joke about Stiles moving in without actually moving in. Whatever it was, two months after their first meeting’s anniversary something changed.

 

 **

 

It all started as a joke. Allison and Scott had gotten engaged again—they’d broken  up several times over the years but this time they said it was for real—and the girls went into wedding mode. It was scary. So, so scary.

There were parts of the pre-pre-wedding planning that Stiles wanted nothing to do with. There wasn’t a set date, thus the pre-pre-planning and the fact that the guys could still conveniently hide from it all.

Until Stiles sort of fucked up.

He saw the video for the fifth time within one week and none of his best friends had sent it to him yet, so he decided to share the misery. He typed up an email and send it to all the members of his circle of friends.

“ _Scotty boy, did you at least do something as silly as this? I challenge everyone to find me a more ridiculously schmoopy proposal. Bet you all a pizza you can’t.”_ He linked the viral video of the guy proposing to his girl with the Bruno Mars/back of the car/friends dancing on the street routine.

 

**

He met Kira for lunch the next day and she squealed at him.

“Oh my God Stiles! Do these people even realize what the song is about?” she exclaimed when she got to his table at the café.

“Mhmm, and seriously, they must be the people who think _Every Breath You Take_ is sooo romantic.”

“Oh yes! Totally, I mean ‘let’s do something crazy and get married for just one night’ kind of deal is _romantic_?”

 

**

Two days later they had about five different more or less viral videos contending with the original one.

“Babe? Would you do the honors when we decide there’s enough of them?” Stiles asked Derek that night.

“Do whuh?” Derek’s head poked into the bedroom from his bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth.

“You’re foaming,” Stiles pointed at him. “The whole proposal video thing? Will you be the judge?”

Derek turned to go spit and came back few minutes later. “Sure, I can do it. I’ve not contributed, so I can totally do it.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured.”

 

**

 

They’d all gathered at the bar where they met for nostalgic reasons. Or most of them, as Derek and Scott were yet to arrive, but the others were either around their table or at the bar, getting drinks.

It was kind of funny, because they hadn’t all been there in almost a year, so when Lydia had suggested the location for settling the score, Stiles had told her he’d make sure everyone else would be there.

Stiles was nursing his second beer and listening to Allie and Lydia talking about some TV show they were both into.

Suddenly Scott stormed into the bar with a huge smile on his puppy face.

“Dude, we found another one!” he yelled at Stiles from much too close distance.

“Oh hell, Scotty,” Stiles winced and held his palm to his ear.

“Sorry buddy, but honestly, this one is _awesome_!” Scott seemed so damn honest and enthusiastic, Stiles couldn’t even roll his eyes.

“So when do we see it?” Stiles asked and took a sip of his beer.

“When everyone’s here, of course. Unless they start the karaoke and we can’t hear a thing,” Kira said as she sat down next to Stiles.

Everyone but Derek was indeed there, gathered around the table in a weird space-hogging formation, when the karaoke machine suddenly went on.

“I guess your clip will be disqualified, Scotty.” Stiles frowned at his friend when the karaoke host started to reach the finish line of the first song.

“I’m not sure,” Scott said in a cheery tone and cuddled up next to his eventually-wife-to-be.

“Huh?”

Boyd nodded toward the stage. “Yeah, seems like someone’s still going to give you run for your money. Or pizza.”

Confused, Stiles turned to look at the stage.

The stage where a very nervous looking Derek Hale stood with a microphone clutched in his hand.

“What…?” Okay, so sue him, Stiles was a bit slow on the uptake.

“This schmoopy enough, Stiles?” Derek spoke into the mic and cleared his throat. And sang. Because he couldn’t really sing, hearing him do a rendition of Can’t Take My Eyes Off You was…. fucking schmoopy and romantic and just….

The song ended with Stiles still gawking at his adorable, uncomfortable-as-hell boyfriend. For once, Stiles was speechless.

He could feel their friends around him, either staring at him or whispering or giggling—yeah, thanks Erica.

Derek gave the host the mic back and stepped down from the small stage. Then he strode to the table and knelt in front of Stiles who had wondered why the girls had pushed him to the side instead of his usual spot against the wall.

“So will you?” Derek asked, smiling at him with the most heart clenching expression of hope on his stupidly gorgeous face.

And that’s when Stiles got it for feal.

“Holy shit,” he blurted out. “ _Holy shit._ ”

“Breathe, dude,” Scott said from somewhere nearby.

Maybe it wasn’t quite as disgustingly sweet and choreographed as some of the stuff they’d seen online in the last couple of months, but it was still… perfect.

“I think you just won yourself a pizza,” Stiles managed to say before throwing himself at Derek.

 

**

The next summer Scott and Allison finally got married. It was a massive deal with Argents throwing money in to make it all _just so_ for the big day. It was also two weeks after Stiles and Derek’s small scale party in the backyard of Stiles’s childhood home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, frek.


End file.
